Clans
Clans are formalized groups of players. They don't get any special advantages, only a clan name, a clan rank each, and a clan chat window. Joining a clan is highly recommended for beginners as other clan members can provide a lot of very useful information and/or items. There are no general specifications for joining clans, but players usually create their own requirements, and sometimes whole conduct codes. Creation In order to create a clan one first needs a party of 8 players, level 15 or higher. The party leader has to speak with the Clan Notary of the realm's capital city and pay the fee of 2,000,000 gold. In that moment the party leader becomes the clan leader and all the other players, clan members. Of course, all 8 party members during creation should be clan-less or the creation process will fail. Clan Properties The clan aside from getting it's own chat channel, also has a few properties: *Clan name *Clan name (abbreviated) *Member ranks *Member list Clan Name & Abbreviation This is the name that will be displayed under the character's name for all clan members. There is also the abbreviation which is displayed as the clan name to players who have disabled the "Show full clan names" option. Players without a clan have their realm displayed under their character name instead. When creating a clan, the abbreviation as well as the full clan name must be completed before the notary will accept it. Member Ranks The current clan system of Regnum allows for 8+1 total ranks, divided in 5 tiers. Each tier inherits the rights of the lower tiers. Each rank can get a separate name for male and female characters. *Tier 0 (0 shields): 1 rank available; Default rank after recruiting; No rights. *Tier 1 (1 shield): 2 ranks available; Can view clan list. *Tier 2 (2 shields): 3 ranks available; Can recruit members. *Tier 3 (3 shields): 2 ranks available; Can expel members with Tier 2 ranks and below. *Tier 4 (Founder): Only available to original founder; Can assign ranks to members, change rank names, change clan name, can expel Tier 3 rank members, can disband clan Rank names are displayed before the clan name under a member's character name, separated by "of". For example if a player has a rank name "Soldier" and a clan name "Army", the text under his character name would read "Soldier of Army". It is possible to set the title of a rank to be blank, in which case only the clan name is displayed without the separating "of". In the previous example, a player with a blank rank would have the title "Army" under his character name. Member List In the member list players with Tier 1 rank and above can see all the current members of the clan, as well as their rank title. For members that can be expelled by the character viewing the clan list, there is also the "Expel" button next to each member name. Clan Rankings